Demonios
by Hana Captors
Summary: Él era un chico solitario, hasta que llegó a su mundo un kwami y una catarina. La quería, y por lo mismo no quería arrastrarla a ese abismo que era su vida.


He vuelto para publicar en el fandom de MLB. Este mes cumplo el año publicando, entonces espero poder publicar un poco más de contenido (a modo personal de celebración kjasjkas). No soy mucho de escribir cosas medios tristes (y publicarlas), pero no me podía negar a esta canción y hacer algo con ella.

Como siempre, los personajes son del mundo de Miraculous Ladybug: Tales of Ladybug y Chat Noir, propiedad de Thomas Astruc. La canción es " _Demons_ " de Imagine Dragons y los créditos a la mente brillante detrás de la foto (casi nunca se quienes son los autores, lo siento :c )

La escritura es sin fines de lucro, solo es para pasarla bien y compartir con las personas, y bueno... a leer!

* * *

 ** _Demonios_**

La soledad y el dolor eran parte de su vida diaria, de su rutina, su costumbre. Él sabía que nadie debería pasar o pensar en eso, pero era inevitable después de tantos años a la sombra de una madre desaparecida o muerta –porque el desconocía la verdadera historia, pero sabía que su padre no había sido sincero con él- y de un padre ausente.

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

Él quería ser normal, no encontrarse en el ojo público como el hijo del gran diseñador… quería ir a la escuela y conocer realmente que era el mundo, sin embargo, año tras año sus deseos se veían amedrentados por su padre, que lo "hacía por su seguridad", no lo dejaba ser alguien normal, una persona con amigos que fueran verdaderos, no solo sus "amigos" por el status.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

Y todo cambió, relativamente, cuando apareció su kwami, podía ser alguien sin las máscaras de la sociedad, podía liberar sus emociones y podía buscar el amor. No lo buscaba realmente, solo llegó a él como una ráfaga… no fue algo a primera vista, lo reconocía, pero la determinación que vio en ella cuando las cosas más se complicaban había sellado el trato.

Quería protegerla, cuidarla de las personas que la atacaban, pero no la conocía completamente y ella a él tampoco, solo lo veía como su amigo y compañero gatuno, aquel que disfrutaba de realizar bromas, aquel que era libre; desconocía su parte triste y solitaria, su máscara de civil y por momentos creía que era mejor de esa manera.

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

Ella era especial y realmente le gustaba estar a su lado, y buscaba la mejor manera de acercarse a ella –aunque reconozcámoslo, no era muy sutil-, pero odiaba cuando alguien más lo hacía. Era consciente de que no eran más que compañeros y que no era de su propiedad, aunque quería ser algo más para ella, a pesar de que eso lo volviera un poco egoísta.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

Aunque siempre tenía el temor latente, cuando Ladybug se encontraba muy cerca de él. Temía que descubriera sus inseguridades, su soledad, su falta de interacción y desconocimiento de las personas y las relaciones. La quería cerca, pero no quería quedar al descubierto frente a ella, al menos no tan rápido, porque sabía que apenas ocurriera la vería marcharse, como todos a su alrededor por tantos años.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Cuando deja de ser el héroe para volver a ser el chico modelo, todo parece volver al vacío para él, los reflectores lo iluminan aunque no lleguen realmente a afectarle, solo ve la falsa cortesía de quienes lo rodean, las críticas veladas entre sonrisas por miedo a ser despedidos por el Agreste mayor, todos lo alaban desde el miedo, desde la ironía y la falsedad que dominan su vida.

 _At the curtain's call_

 _It's the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

Enojo y furia se apoderaron de él, estaba cansado de todo en su contra a pesar de que el buscaba algo diferente, mientras buscaba sinceridad en las personas. La amabilidad fingida ya no la soportaba y sí, se desahogó destruyendo un par de cosas en su camerino y por fin pudo escuchar honestidad, susurrada e intentando que no llegara a sus oídos, pero finalmente algo real.

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you made_

En la noche, sobre la torre Eiffel pensaba en todo y a la vez en nada, la soledad era su única compañera y ya la conocía, hasta que apareció la chica de buena suerte. "Bugaboo…", dijo mientras ella se sentaba a su lado, mirándolo con calma y como si pudiera leer sus sentimientos y pensamientos, se inclinó hacia él y lo abrazó.

 _Don't wanna let you down_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

Se sentía feliz dentro de su miseria, la Catarina estaba junto a él aunque fuese solo consolándolo, permitiendo que se sintiera un poco más cerca de ella, sintiendo que después de todo no se encontraba tan solo, que era importante para alguien en su forma más verdadera.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We still are made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

Sus mejillas se coloreaban, su pulso se aceleraba, y su corazón se rompía un poco. Esa sensación tan extraña pero confortante, el sentimiento de compañía que debería haber sentido menos de 2 veces mientras crecía, cayendo en cuenta nuevamente de lo abandonado que estaba, lo muerto que se sentía antes de convertirse en el gato de mala suerte, pero héroe de París.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

La quería, y por lo mismo no quería arrastrarla a ese abismo que era su vida, a ese mundo sin luz que podría apagar su alegre y llamativa flama esperanzadora. No podía quitarles a los ciudadanos a su querida heroína, ella les importaba y debía mantener aunque sea a alguien contento, debía cuidar de su Bugaboo aunque su felicidad pisoteara la de él.

 _They say it's what you make_

 _I say it's up to fate_

 _It's woven in my soul_

 _I need to let you go_

Volteó su rostro, prestándole felina atención a la peliazul a su lado. Cada mínimo detalle de ella le devolvía esperanza al alma, le daba ánimos para pensar que no todo tenía que ser triste en su vida y lo detenía de cumplir con su propósito de alejarse de ella.

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright_

 _I wanna save that light_

 _I can't escape this now_

 _Unless you show me how_

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos verdes, cayendo sobre las manos de la chica, haciéndola voltear a ella, observando como se apagaban un poco los azules por la ¿tristeza? de verlo así, contagiándole un poco de su oscuridad a la luminosidad de ella.

Antes de desmoronarse completamente, se separó de ella y se fue saltando por sobre los tejados de la ciudad, dejándola perpleja. No quería absorberla, iba a hacer bueno, huir de ella, de sus propios sentimientos y seguir con la máscara que llevaba años con él.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide._

* * *

Bueno, espero les haya gustado, que dejen un review si así lo desean y que su corazón siga igual (no como el mío que se rompió un poco mientras escribía esto).

Gracias a todos por pasearse por acá y leer lo que escribo, realmente me motiva y me hace feliz :3

 _Plagg, claws out._


End file.
